Sharifullah (detainee)
| place_of_birth = Jalalabad, Afghanistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 944 | group = | alias = | charge = No charges (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sharifullah is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held for six years and nine month in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. The Guantanamo Docket - Sharifullah His Internment Serial Number was 944. JTF-GTMO counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1980 in Jalalabad, Afghanistan. Background *Sharifullah had been an anti-Taliban fighter prior to the America's aid in ousting the Taliban. *Sharifullah had helped overthrow the Taliban in the fall of 2001. *Sharifullah had been rewarded for his efforts in fighting the Taliban. *However, he was later the target of an anonymous tip that he had been part of a Taliban plot to plant improvised explosives. *He also faced the allegation that a large refugee camp where he had once lived in Pakistan was visited by a militant recruiter long after he stopped living there. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharifullah LNU's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 14 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Sharifullah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Detainee Sworn Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 79–97 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-07 }} On March 3, 2006, in order to comply with a court order, the Department of Defense published a nineteen page summarized transcript from his Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharifullah LNU's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 21 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sharifullah (LNU)'s second annual Administrative Review Board, on 30 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald reported that Sharifullah was one of twelve men transferred from Guantanamo on December 19, 2009. The other eleven men were: Ayman Batarfi, Jamal Alawi Mari, Farouq Ali Ahmed, Muhammaed Yasir Ahmed Taher, Fayad Yahya Ahmed al Rami, Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf, Abdul Hafiz, Mohamed Rahim, Mohammed Hashim and Ismael Arale and Mohamed Suleiman Barre. Abdul Hafiz, Mohamed Rahim and Mohammed Hashim were also Afghans. Asmael Arale was the other Somali. The other six men were Yemenis. References External links * Who Are The Four Afghans Released From Guantánamo? Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Jalalabad Category:1980 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released